


His Secret Shame

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Computer Porn, F/M, Hallway sex, Oral Sex, Schoolgirl uniform, Shy Benedict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend of 12 months has been the proper gentleman, almost too proper. You're starting to question his mystery. But, soon you'll find he's not so different from others. </p><p>(I'm rubbish at writing summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Secret Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this photo on Pinterest and instantly thought dirty thoughts. 
> 
> ENJOY!

[](http://s90.photobucket.com/user/julie9481/media/9e2fdb7a-fdc3-4e4b-ae7e-669c723e74a2.jpg.html)

Your boyfriend of 12 months, Ben, is quite possibly the best mate you have ever had in your whole life’s experience dating. He is tall, classically handsome with a sexy English accent and, above all else, he is impressively charming. You have never been so swept-off-your-feet before Ben. A quiet, shy man with kaleidoscope blue-green-grey eyes and dark brown curly hair that flops when he walks briskly, he is never one to truly play outside the box. Ben abides by the rules, never takes any risks and likes everything just so. Ben has yet to even use a swear word in your presence. You’re pretty sure it is because you’ve only been dating a year and he wants to keep up appearances, but you are starting to wonder a little about this mysterious boyfriend of yours. 

**

This afternoon while Ben was at work, you ask him if it would be all right if you could run to his apartment and use his computer because yours was acting up again. 

“Of course, Love. You never need to ask,” he purrs sweetly into the phone making your heart skip a beat. You always like to ask, because it is his private domain. 

Grabbing your spare key to Ben’s apartment, you grab your textbooks; shove them in your backpack and head out the door. You are there in fifteen minutes, unlocking the door to his 3 bedroom flat. The sun’s rays shine through the living room’s picture window blinds giving the white walls, white shag rug and white sofa a glowing appearance. You enter his living room, drop your backpack to the floor and linger at some framed photos of Ben’s family and friends on the mantle. You pick up a photo of Ben and his parents smiling in their Sunday’s Best. Such an adorable man, you think to yourself as you place the frame back down.

You turn to walk down the corridor pass his bedroom, pass the guest room and into his home office at the end of the hall. You flick on the light switch, the overhead light blinding you along with the white walls. Everything on his desk is neatly organized, files alphabetized, a stack of flashcards and a red blinder sit in front of the big computer screen. 

“Jesus, Ben…Neat Freak,” you say aloud as you plop yourself on his leather desk chair. There is a photo of you posing in front of a water fountain in New York from last year tacked to the left side of his computer screen. You smile, “Aw, he keeps me in his office…” you feel all warm and mushy inside as you switch on the monitor. You gasp as a website pops up on screen, large breasts everywhere! 

“What the -?” is all you can say as you scroll through the website and see naked women in compromising positions with men and other women. You embarrassingly close out the window, “It must be a pop up.” But you notice more windows open from earlier sessions – more porn sites all having to do with big breasted women dressed in schoolgirl uniforms! 

“Oh my God,” you say, “Ben is a normal man. He likes porn…,” you stare at the screen and tilt your head to the side, “and women in weird ass positions.”

Ben looking at porn isn’t an issue, in fact, it’s kind of a turn on to know he pleasures himself in that very chair. After a few scrolls of the mouse you realize something familiar. The same porn model is in all of these sites and, oddly enough, the porn model looks almost exactly like you! Long hair, big breasts, shapely waist and a pretty face; this woman can be your double…in a porno film. Only difference is she’s almost always wearing a schoolgirl uniform in the photos. Suddenly, an idea pops into your mind. 

“This is what my baby wants, this is what my baby gets,” you instantly spring into action and head out the door. Forget your term paper, you need to find a schoolgirl outfit before Ben gets home.

**

That evening, Ben arrives home from work, his black blazer still crisp and clean, as it was when he first put it on this morning. His brown tossled hair still precisely brushed to the side over his forehead. He drops his briefcase on floor by the front door and exhales wearily. Ben calls out, “_____, you still here, darling?” 

You call back from his office down the hall, “Yes I am. I’m in your office.”

Without removing his blazer, he walks down the hall to your voice; the only light illuminating in the office is off the computer screen. Ben stands at the doorway and sees the porn on the screen; you are sitting in the chair and are not visible. 

Ben quickly becomes embarrassed and clears his throat, “Oh, um…darling, I’m so sorry…shoot, how humiliating…” he walks to the computer to shut off the screen when you spin the chair around revealing your sexy attire. Ben stops in his tracks, mouth slightly agape, eyes fixated on your body. 

You smile and slowly rise from the chair to show off the extremely tight white button down blouse with the top four buttons undone exposing your black lace bra and pushed up breasts. The blue and white pleaded mini skirt that stops at the bottom of your ass cheeks and white thigh high stockings with black high heel Mary Janes. 

You take slow steps toward Ben, “Why are you apologizing?” Ben’s dilated blue eyes stare at your bountiful cleavage. 

“I…I don’t want you to think…I’m a pervert…” he swallows hard as you reach him, gently leaning into his body. 

You place your hands on his chest and smile coyly up at his face, “A Pervert? No. A Dirty boy? Yes.” You let out a childish giggle as you tiptoe to nibble on his earlobe, then lick the shell of his ear making him rumble a moan deep in his throat. You trail light kisses down the side of his long neck, his hands finally touching your lower back. 

You hum into his flesh, “Mmm, you know what?” 

Ben has his eyes closed as you whisper into his neck, “What?”

“I’ve been touching myself all day waiting for you to come home…I’ve been looking at these sites and I like what I see,” you look him in the eyes, his chest rapidly rising up and down in anticipation.

“Really?” he gives you a look of confusion.

“Mm, hm…especially this woman,” you point to the porn model that looks like you, “She’s pretty hot.” 

A sheepish smile curls over Ben’s lips as his cheeks blush, “Yes,” he clears his throat again, “I like her, too. She reminds me of you…”

You throw your head back with laughter, “You know, telling your girlfriend she looks like a porn star is the best compliment.”

“Is it?” he guffaws. 

“Oh, yeah…you just scored major brownie points, Benny baby.” 

Ben sighs with relief and brings your face in for a lingering kiss and lets go, “Brownie points, eh? What do I get?” he wriggles his eyebrows up and down.

You lick your lips, latching your eyes onto his as you slowly kneel down in front of Ben’s body. He quickly interrupts, “Wait.”

“Huh?” you look up at him, puzzled. Just when you think he is about to lecture you, he has one simple request. 

“Since you’re making my fantasy come true, might I make an appeal?”

“Of course,” you giggle.

“Can you wear that red lipstick I like so much?” his chiseled cheekbones blushing once more. 

You jump up and kiss his nose, run out to your bag and return with red sexy lips. You wink at Ben before you resume your position on your knees. You look up at him, “Now, anything else, baby?” 

Ben’s eyes turn sinister and his voice deepens as he demands, “Suck my cock, you dirty slut.” 

“Yes, sir,” you unzip his slacks and pull out his already hard member. You lick from the bottom of his shaft all the way up to his glistening tip. Ben holds onto the desk behind him for balance. He closes his eyes, his mouth open, and his lips so full and pink as you deep throat his large dick. Inhaling through your nose, you can smell his scent of body soap and cologne in his thatch of curls. 

Ben grabs the back of you head and pushes your head closer to his hips. You moan loudly making Ben’s knees buckle. You reach your free hand around to gently massage his balls; his breathing hitches. You continue to suck every drop of pre-cum from his tip while you graze your fingernails over his scrotum. 

“Please, babe…don’t stop…” he begs. 

But, you stop. Ben’s eyes shoot open to look down at you who is smiling like the Devil. 

“Wh-what happened?” he asks out of breath. 

You stand up and walk away, “Nothing. Just don’t feel like finishing is all…” you exit the room leaving Ben with his hard on pointing skyward and his face, bewildered. 

You get halfway down the hall when you hear footsteps running behind you. Soon you feel two hands roughly pull you back and shove you face first into the wall. You let out a stunned laugh, “BENEDICT!” 

He snarls in your ear as he lifts up your mini skirt and kicks your feet apart, “You little minx.” He pushes his cock into you from behind, you let out a painful yelp but he adjusts himself to your liking. You splay your arms against the wall above your head as you make a suggestion of your own. 

“Pull my hair, baby…” in a tone so sultry you don’t recognize yourself. 

Ben smirks, “Oooh, such a naughty girl you are…” he pulls your hair down, you face winces in pleasure and pain. Ben breathes on your cheek as he thrusts deeper up into your hole. You tighten around him as he tries to keep it together but he can’t. Ben pulls out and swings you around to face him. He then shoves you against the wall again and pulls your thighs up to wrap around his hips.

“I want to see your tits bouncing as I fuck you.” 

You exclaimed happily, “You cursed! Say it again.”

Ben’s hooded eyes narrow and starts low then rises his voice with each thrust, “Fuck…Fuck….Fuck…FUCK!”  
You’re about to lose control; the kinkiness, the foul language, and the hallway sex – it’s all coming to a climax. 

“Oh, God, Ben! I’m gonna cum!” you squeal as you scratch the back of his neck holding onto him.

He bounces you faster and higher, your breasts practically hitting your chin as he begins to moan loudly. “Oh…oh shit…” you can feel his hot fluid fill your wet cunt as you proceed to cum on his tired member. 

Ben shivers before he pulls out and slowly lets you down to the floor. Your stringy legs wobble before gaining strength again. There is a mix of both your ejaculation juices slowly dripping down your inner thighs. Ben leans next to you on the wall. Both out of breath and leaning over as if you ran a marathon.

“Christ,” Ben exhales, wiping a bead of sweat from his sideburn, “We need to do that more often.” 

You laugh out loud, “Yeah, we do.” 

“Next time we’ll do one of your fantasies…” he grabs you close and plants a kiss on your temple. 

“Awesome!” you happily reply, “You can be Castiel and I can Dean!” 

Ben’s nose crinkles, “Who?”


End file.
